


A Tale of two Paths

by koy4i



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Romance, i dont know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koy4i/pseuds/koy4i
Summary: Light Steinsiek just couldn't seem to catch a break. Her home, trost district had been breached five years earlier and all of a sudden the colossal titan returns with another horde of titans. Not to mention the fact that one of her best friends apparently turns into a titan, carries a giant boulder and plugs up the wall and is now under the care of one handsome Lance Corporal Levi. As if that wasn't bad enough once the 104th cadet corps joined the scouts Light finds herself stuck between two men she cares dearly for.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Original Character(s), Levi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is named after a song, though the song does not represent anything about the actual chapter.

Chapter 1 - Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)

"Eren what are you doing? Stop it, you'll die!" "If it means protecting you..." He bites his hand and lightning strikes, where he stood a 15m tall titan taking his place. He turns his head and looks down for a moment before taking off, running towards something outside of Light's sight, into a cloud of black smoke. Her body was frozen in place, stuck sitting on the cold ground surrounded by the smoke. "Eren!" she screams at the top of her lungs, but to no avail.

In the smoke she could suddenly see a figure, a silhouette, whizzing around the air. Immediately she recognized the movements as someone with ODM gear. She heard the screams of the titan followed by the sound of blades slashing into flesh.

Another moment of silence passed... Before long she could see the figure coming out of the smoke towards her. With her body still frozen Light couldn't do much other than sit on the ground and await her fate. The figure came closer... Closer... Closer... Light's face turned into a shocked grimace."Captain?"

Light shot out of bed with a scream, hyperventilating her way to consciousness. Her eyes darted around the small room, taking in the familiar surroundings and quickly realizing that it had all been a dream. No, not quite a dream, a nightmare. She closed her eyes and calmed herself, breathing in through the nose and out through her mouth, her heartbeat slowing down to its normal rythm. 

It didn't take long for someone to come knocking on the door, the soft voice of Krista coming through from the other side. "Light are you okay? We heard screams?" We? So she wasn't alone out there. Light took a moment to breathe before standing up and opening the door slightly, seeing said blonde girl outside, along with Mikasa and Sasha. "Sorry, did I wake you all up?" Light asked in an apologetic voice. "Well yes... But it's fine! Are you alright in there?" Sasha worriedly asked, shifting her weight on her feet in an anxious way. "Y-Yeah... Just a nightmare. Nothing major." "Alright if you say s-" "Oi! What are you three doing out of your beds?" the strict voice of one Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman rung through the hall, cutting of the significantly kinder tone of Krista. Light pushed the girls aside and saluted the captain. "It's my fault Captain Levi. I woke them up." the raven haired man looked at her for a moment before doing his signature "Tch." and motioned for the girls to go back to their rooms. "You stay here." he said as Light turned around to go back to sleep. She followed the orders and turned back around. "I assume it was your scream I heard then?" she blushed a little from embarrassment, nodding. "I apologize captain. I... I had a nightmare." Levi shook his head and sighed. "If you're already having nightmares maybe you should have chosen another branch?" Light suddenly remembered the dream, the way Levi had come out of the smoke, covered in evaporating blood. 

Her brief flashback was cut short when she noticed Levi staring at her face, more specifically her eyes. "Captain?" she asked carefully. "What was your name again?" "Light sir..." he looked to the side before continuing. "Light huh...? Last name?" "Steinsiek." he almost looked shocked for a moment before his usual stoic face returned. "Steinsiek... Get back to bed and don't let this happen again." "Yes sir!" he walked away, leaving a confused Light behind him. What was so interesting about her name...?

The rest of the night went by without any troubles. While she didn't exactly dream about rainbows and cakes she certainly didn't have any more nightmares either. When morning came around she got up and stretched out her body a little. Light had a rather small frame, standing at 5 feet tall she was a full 4 inches shorter than Levi himself. Although she wasn't as slender as Krista, Light still had a bit of muscle on her. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and when let out reached her shoulder blades, but as usual Light grabbed a hair tie and tied it into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall against her face. Her eyes were an emerald green color, contrasting her dark hair and bringing them out.

Quickly she got dressed in the Scouts uniform, wearing a simple black shirt underneath her jacket and putting on some fingerless gloves before heading out of her room to go have breakfast.

She entered the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast, sitting down at a table alone and eating while waiting for the rest of her friends to wake up, she had always been more on a morning person, waking up before everyone else no matter how early they needed to get up. While she ate Light looked around the room and noticed very few people were up. Levi and Erwin, the commander, were sat at a table discussing something, glancing over at Light every now and then. Other than them only Mike was sat at a table reading a book. She glanced over to Erwin and her mind traveled over to the small envelope in her room. She didn't see a reason to give it too him yet, her brother's letter had waited three years it could wait another day or two. 

Suddenly she heard the doors opening and she saw some of her friends shuffling through and grabbing breakfast for themselves. "Reiner, over here!" she called out to the blonde, getting his attention and causing him to grin. "Up early as usual." he said while sitting down next to her, Bertholdt sitting down opposite them. "You know me." Reiner suddenly leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice. "So what's this I hear about you screaming in the middle of the night?" blood rushed to Light's cheeks as she leaned back and gave the blonde a lighthearted punch on his arm. "Nothing honestly. Just a bad dream." he laughed and shook his head. "Number 1 in our cadet division yet you're scared of some dreams." Light laughed along with him, seeing the irony in it all. "Well you know, I need to be scared of something." 

It didn't take long for the rest of their friend group to come sit down with them, along with the rest of the scout regiment. Breakfast came and went, along with morning lecture about the formation Erwin had come up with for the upcoming expedition, and before everyone knew it the sun was setting and people were given some free time. Light decided to approach Erwin, Levi and Eren, who was sitting with them since he was under Levi's supervison, saluting them. "Captain... May I take Eren outside to hang out?" she asked, knowing he usually needed to be within eyesight of the captain or down in the dungeons. Said captain looked up at her and sighed, nodding. "Fine, but if anything happens it's on you." She nodded and grabbed ahold of Eren's hand, smiling and dragging him outside to the stables so she could talk to him about the dream. 

They sat down on some hay bales, making some small talk before Light decided to bring it up. "You probably heard about my night by now?" he nodded and gave her a worried look, knowing it was out of the ordinary for her. "I had a nightmare... Like, I couldn't move, I was stuck on the ground and couldn't do anything about it." Eren looked confused, but took Light's hand in his none the less, offering her comfort. "About what?" Light took a deep breath. "Well, you were there and you said something about protecting me. I don't know why but it felt like you were going to die if you left... Then you suddenly stood up and transformed and sprinted off into nowhere." "Then what?" "I could see someone flying around you with ODM gear, then I just heard the sound of them killing you... Then I saw them coming towards me and I suddenly see captain Levi covered in your titan blood." Eren looked shocked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "That's... Quite the dream." he said, not sure of what else to say. Light merely nodded, not quite sure herself of how she should react. "Look, I don't know what your dream means or why captain Levi was there, but I do know this... If you really were in mortal danger, I'd do anything to keep you from harm... Even if it meant putting my own life in danger." the two looked into each others eyes, Eren giving her a determined look that caused Light to blush a bit, not expecting the moment to become to heartfelt. "You're just saying that to make me feel better..." she mumbled, finally looking away, her cheeks still flushed. Eren used his free hand to gently turn her face back towards him by placing his hand on her cheek. "I mean it. You mean the world to me." he said in a soft voice, slowly leaning in towards her with his eyes closed. Light closed her eyes as well, leaning forward slightly and waiting for the sensation of Eren's lips on her own, only to be cut off by the sound of someone calling out. "Oi! Eren, Light! Get back here, your times is up!" the two teens pulled away from each other, both blushing like crazy as they stood up and walked out of the stables and towards the main building yet again. 

Levi was waiting for them by the entrance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Eren Hanji wants to talk to you, she's in the dining hall. Get there quick." he said in a monotone voice. Eren nodded and saluted Levi before giving Light a quick goodbye and half running inside. Light was about to head inside as well but was stopped by Levi pushing her against the wall, trapping her, his arms on either side of her head. Once again his eyes were focused on hers, almost calculatingly. "Steinsiek was it...?" he asked. She merely nodded, not sure what to do. "That your real name or were you adopted?" the question caught her off guard, but she answered it nonetheless. "I... No I'm not adopted." Levi's eyes didn't budge as he analyzed her answer. "And you have green eyes..." he said moving his head closer to get a better look. "L-Last time I checked." He suddenly pulled back, not moving his arms, sighing before giving her a hard look. "You've peaked my interest Light." he made sure to put emphasis on her name before stepping back and opening the door for her. Light stood there stunned for a moment before walking inside, not sure about how she should process this whole ordeal. "C-Captain I'm confused." she said as he closed the door behind them. "Don't overthink. We'll talk tomorrow." he said, walking off and leaving her alone in the hallway. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself and walked back to her room to think about the event that had transpired that day. Little did she know things would only get stranger.

~~~

Wow my first fanfic on this site :o   
Hope you enjoy it, please leave feedback for me in the comments!


	2. Enjoy (The show)

Chapter 2 - Enjoy (The show)

Yet another morning came, this time without any prior nightmares, and yet another breakfast came and went, this time with equally as many awkward glances exchanged between Levi and Light, occasionally Eren as well. The lecture on the formation, much like the rest of the morning, came and went. As if time had sped by it was about midday and the Scout corps were outside in the sun training in hand to hand combat. Levi was supervising his squad or elites, plus Eren, and the former 104th cadets had been placed with a squad leader of their own. As this was the first physical training they were doing at the scouts he paired them up with people similar in size and build to make even pairs. However some of the matches ended rather unevenly. While pairs like Armin and Connie or Mikasa and Ymir were pretty even, Light got paired up with Krista and Sasha somehow ended up with Reiner. While Light and Krista visually seemed a good matchup, Light had grown up with a military brother and he made sure that his baby sister knew how to take care of herself while he was gone. Throw in a couple of bullies and drunk soldiers so by the time Light joined the cadets she knew exactly how to take down a guy like Reiner or a girl like Mikasa. 

While Light did go easy on Krista, lest the wrath of Ymir reign upon her, as the person who was supposed to be on the offense Light had no choice but to disarm her. When the roles were reversed however Light made sure to take her time and let Krista make several attacks, giving her pointers on how to get better and adapt the standard technique. This seemingly didn't go unnoticed so the squad leader decided to swap around the pairs. Sasha took Armins place against Connie and Armin took Light's place against Krista, leaving Light and Reiner up against each other. From afar it looked comical. Reiner who was both tall and muscled towered over the rather short weak looking Light. 

Before they even had a chance to start people had started gathering around them, whispering among themselves about the unfair situation. "He's not actually gonna try right? Look at her she's even shorter than the captain." and similar things were said around them. The two of them just laughed a little and gave each other knowing looks, this wasn't the first time they had gone up against each other. When they were still cadets it had been a close call between Light, Reiner and Mikasa over who placed where in the top 3, but in the end Light came out on top. 

As the spar was about to commence they noticed Levi bringing his squad over, presumably to watch Reiner kick her ass (in their minds at least). The two got into positions, readied themselves and waited for the squad leader to start the spar. "Go!"

Reiner immediately charged towards her with his fist in the air, Light easily dodged by stepping to the right side and grabbed ahold of his shoulder. Placing her left foot on his bent leg she swung herself around and wrapped her legs around his head, leaning backwards so he lost his balance and started falling backwards. Just before they hit the ground Light let go of his head and extended her arms to hit the ground, ending up in the bridge and kicking herself back into a standing position. Still on the ground, Reiner groaned a little before laughing, standing up and shaking Light's hand. "You should know better than to use brute force Reiner." she laughed as she extended her hand to help him up. "I guess I should." the two grinned and shook hands as the crowd around them stood with their mouths half open, most of them shocked at what they had just seen. 

Surprisingly, when Light looked up, she could see that Levi had the ghost of a smile on his lips, causing her to blush again and look away in an instant. Reiner seemed to take note of this and flung his arm over her shoulder. "Oooh does someone have a crush?" he said, not loud enough for the other people around to hear. Light sighed in annoyance, grabbed the wrist that Reiner had flung around her and turned around, kicking his feet out from under him and using her free hand to push on his chest, sending him into the ground again. "Shut it." she said while rolling her eyes and once again offering her hand to help him up. "You'd think after 3 years I'd learn to block that move." he said rubbing the back of his neck as the squad leaders pulled the crowd apart to commence the training. "Well you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Once training was over every member of the close knit group felt exhausted. The squad leader had decided to swap around the partners more, so in the end everyone had gone up against everyone at some point. Light was a little bruised up after going at it with Mikasa a couple of times, with both of them taking the other down every other round. To say she was sore was an understatement. She was just about to head to her room to get changed when she heard someone call her name. "Oi! Steinsiek!" the voice instantly registered as that of Levi. He calmly approached her and as per usual seemed to almost admire her eyes for a moment before actually saying anything. "That was quite the show you put on out there." he said, opening the door and holding it for her, presumably so she wouldn't get dirt on the handle. "I... Thanks?" he sighed and made his usual noise. "It was a genuine compliment Light, no need to get so confused." there was something about the way Levi would say her name that caused her to blush yet again. "Alright then. Thank you." she said it again, this time with significantly more confidence. "Who taught you how to fight like that? They certainly don't teach you any of that in the cadet corps." Light stiffened up a little bit, she didn't like speaking about her brother, certainly not with strangers so she settled for a half truth. "I'm five feet tall with enough sass to last a lifetime... Knowing how to protect myself is a necessity." Levi gave her a look that said 'I know you're not telling me everything' before shrugging. "If you say so..." He closed the door behind them and once again had her pressed against a wall, inspecting her eyes. "Steinsiek huh?" he mumbled as Light lowered her head with flushed cheeks. Levi placed two fingers on her chin and lifted her head up. Instantly she felt her heart speed up, just like it had done in the stabled with Eren. "Green eyes..." judging by his tone Light guessed that he was recognizing something about her. He couldn't possibly know her brother...? 

The two stayed in that position for a minute or two until Levi pulled away and sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and sighing. "No, there's no way... He had no family." he mumbled while walking away, leaving a stunned Light behind him. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned his head slightly. "Come to my office tomorrow before breakfast Light." "Yes sir!" he then continued away.

Light merely stood still for a moment, trying to calm down her heartbeat. What had just happened...? For the second time in two days...?


	3. The Wrecked (And the worried)

Light made sure to wake up early the next day, she didn't know why but she felt almost giddy at the thought of seeing Levi. Yet every time she thought of her strange encounters with the captain her mind went to the almost-kiss she had with Eren, the butterflies had in her stomach when he started to lean in, the way he talked to her softly. Before she knew it Light was blushing again. She got dressed in the usual uniform, yet again tying her hair up and walking out of her room, heading towards Levi's office.

Once in front of the door she knocked without hesitation, quickly hearing a faint "Come in." from the other side. She opened the door and saw Levi behind his desk with Erwin next to him. Instinctively Light instantly saluted her superiors before taking a seat in a chair placed in front of the desk. They both studied her face for a moment before Levi turned to the blonde. "I told you didn't I? It's like they're copies." Erwin nodded and frowned while a confused Light just there, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Tell me Light... Do you have any family? Living or dead." she nodded slowly, unsure of where they were going with this. "All dead..." she said. Erwin nodded again. "What family did you have? Parents? Siblings?" he continued. "A brother..." the two men looked at each other for a moment then back to her. "And you two were close?" she merely nodded, the pain of losing her brother "It has to be him Levi..." "I can't be him Erwin, he said he didn't have any family." "People lie Levi." "Not him". Light started to feel annoyed with how the two men were talking without a care in the world that she was right there.

Within a minute of Erwin and Levi talking amongst themselves Light had reached her limit. She took a deep breath and cut them off. "You two think you knew my brother?" she asked, the two men stopping their conversation and looking at her again. "Well that depends. What was his name?" Light took a deep breath, she hadn't even said his name out loud since he died. "I-It was Ren..." His name... Every time she thought about it her mind wandered. She would remember his hair, unlike Light he had sandy blonde hair tied into a bun at his neck. When she was a kid he used to let her play and pull on the locks of his hair. The way his eyes would light up when she giggled would always warm her heart and make her giggle even more. Ren's laugh could brighten up her day in an instant.

While Light's thoughts wandered her eyes started to tear up, the happy yet painful memories of her brother causing all that pain to resurface and flood her mind. Before she could shed any tears she shook her head and looked at Levi and Erwin. "Did you know him?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly, indicating that she was having a hard time composing herself. "He was one of the best..." Erwin stated with a solemn look on his face. "If I may... How did he pass?" he continued, giving her what Light thought was a sympathetic look.

"Our house got robbed while he was there... They took most of our stuff and..." she stopped talking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes if she actually said the words out loud. Erwin then frowned, as if he had a hard time believing her story. "Right before he died he had sent word that there was something he had overheard the priests talk about. He couldn't say what it was... Only that it was urgent." Light nodded slowly, processing the information and trying to piece together everything. She thought back to the days before his death, the constant pacing around the house, the windows always being closed and always sleeping next to Light rather than in his own bed. Then he one day she came home to find the whole house ransacked with her brother inside covered in blood. Once the MP's had gotten there they just told her that it looked like a robbery, Ren had just happened to be home. Knowing what Erwin had just told her made everything not make sense.

After a few minutes of silence, presumably so Light could compose herself again, Levi sighed and leaned forward a little. "You know we have to ask... Did he tell you anything about what he heard?" Light shook her head and looked down at the floor. "He never talked about work..." she mumbled, still not fully comprehending the situation. "Nothing?" she shook her head yet again. Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair once more. "That would explain why he told us he didn't have family." he told Erwin, who nodded in agreement. Erwin then took a deep breath and looked back at the girl in front of them. "Light... Regardless of how much or how little we know of your brothers passing... Know that he was a good man. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be sitting here as your commander today. Not to mention the many times he saved other people as well. I'm sure you were always on his mind every time he left the comforts of the walls."

Erwin's words, no matter how superficial they may be, became the last straw for Light as she started sobbing, burying her face in her hands while letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. "We're sorry we had to bring this up to you." Erwin said as he stood up, coming over to the crying girl and placing a hand on her shoulder before walking towards the door. "Levi keep an eye on her until she has calmed down yes?" the raven only nodded and let Erwin exit the office and close the door behind him.

Light sat in that chair and cried for a few more minutes until she managed to calm down. She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket, sniveling a little and shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly, earning herself a sigh from Levi. The man stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her so he could look up at her. Slowly he reached up and wiped away a few tears, leaving his hand on her cheek. "You really shouldn't cry. Tears don't suit you." he said in a soft tone. Light laughed a little half heartedly, placing her hand on top of Levi's and giving him the best smile she could conjure up. "That's more like it." he said and gave her a small smile. He then stood up and held her face in both his hands, leaning down slowly with his eyes closed, planting a small kiss on her forehead. Instantly Light felt her cheeks flush, her heartbeat getting faster with every second. The same butterflies she had gotten with Eren came back to her as she looked up into Levi's eyes. "I don't know why but ever since I saw you for the first time I've had a need to be close to you." he mumbles, looking into Light's eyes and frowning. "You mean when you cornered me and looked at me like a serial killer." Light said and giggled a little at how Levi turned his head to the side and made his usual "Tch." Upon hearing her giggle Levi's eyes went from annoyed to soft again and he looked back to Light. "You really should laugh more." he said, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

The two stayed in that position for a little bit, a comfortable silence covering the room. Light was the first one to move away, standing up and going up on her tippy toes, giving Levi a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you... Now let's go get breakfast." The raven nodded and followed as Light walked out of his office, holding the door open for him. On their way to the dining hall Light had to fight the urge to hold Levi's hand, not sure how he would react or hoe everyone else would.

By the time they got to the dining hall it was full of scouts eating and talking amongst themselves. Light and Levi went their separate ways, Levi joining Erwin, Eren and his squad at their table while Light joined up with the rest of the 104th squad. Reiner gave her a look that said 'Why the hell did you come in with the captain?!' and Light gave him a look that said 'If you even speak up about this you'll lose your tongue.' And stay quiet Reiner did, knowing better than to oppose the small brunette next to him. That was a fight he'd rather not pick. Right now.

Yet again the day passed by like a flash and the time until they would be going on their first expedition was growing nearer and nearer. Each and every one of them knew which position they would be in in the formation, luckily Light would be riding so she could see Reiner at all times. To say the 104th squad was nervous was an understatement. Not only would it be their first time on an expedition, but some of them might not even make it back. The thought scared all of them, though only a few of them dared to show it.

Right after supper Light approached Levi again and asked to hang outside with Eren, which she was under the same terms as last time. The pair went to the stables once again and sat on the hay bales, talking about what the future would hold. "Are you nervous?" Eren looked at her while he waited for her to answer, his tone indicating that he himself was the nervous one. "Of course I'm nervous... I'd be a fool if I wasn't." she said, leaning back a little and looking up at the night sky. "At least you won't have to worry too much. You'll probably be the safest, riding with Levi and his squad." she nudged his side in a teasing manner, earning a slight smile from the brunette boy. "It's not me I'm worried about..." he scooted a little closer to Light, placing his hand next to hers and intertwining their fingers as he leaned back. "I'll be fine... And so will the rest of the guys. We didn't survive Trost for nothing you know..." Eren sighed, knowing she was right. "Still. I can't help but worry." Light groaned in annoyance, laying down with her head in Eren's lap. "Stop being so negative. If you start thinking that things will go bad they eventually will. Besides, I've had enough negativity today." Eren seemed to react to that and leaned forward slightly to he was sitting up straighter. "What do you mean by that?" Light realized she hadn't had time to talk about her meeting with Erwin and Levi. But as she thought back the only memories that came to her were ones of Levi holding her, Levi looking in her eyes, Levi wiping away her tears, Levi kissing her forehead... And now that she was lying here with Eren the memories of their almost-kiss came back to her as well. Eren holding her, Eren looking into her eyes, Eren telling her that she mattered...

Light sat up and shook her head, trying to yet again slow down her racing heart and calm her flushed cheeks down. Eren laughed at the panicked state his friend was in, not missing the redness of Light's cheeks. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer, hugging her from behind. Without hesitation Light relaxed into his embrace, closing her eyes and listening to Eren's heartbeat. "We'll be ok won't we?" he mumbled, holding her tight. "Yeah... We'll be fine." she said contently.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking about everything from training to what food was being served the next day. But as all things must, their sweet time together was cut short when the voice of Levi yet again calling for them to come back. Eren got up and let go of their embrace, dusting any stray pieces of hay off of him. "You coming?" he asked when he say that Light didn't seem to make an effort to move away. "No I'll stay out a little longer... You, however, should hurry back." Eren laughed a little as he walked around the corner of the stables, leaving Light still lying on the hay bales.

She stayed there for a while, looking up at the stars while listening to the sounds of nature around her, her thoughts wandering to her conversation with Erwin form that morning. She thought about what he had said, about what it could be that her brother needed to tell them. Knowing her brother he wouldn't have told her, not wanting to risk putting his sister in danger, and if it couldn't even be trusted to be written down and sent away it had to be important... Important enough for him to be killed even? Light closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She knew that Ren had left her a letter, along with very specific instructions, shortly before his anxiety started.

'Hey sis... If I don't make it back home while you're still young... Find Erwin Smith and give him this. He'll take care of you.'

Unfortunately for Ren, Light ended up on the streets without a way to get to Erwin. The thought of the first year without her brother made her angry. Practically no food, she was sick at least every other week, she had to steal food to survive... Until she met some people part of a performance group. They took her in and let her join them, helping her become flexible so she could perform with them. They taught her to tumble, do the splits, balance on a rope and do different acrobatic tricks. When they performed on the streets people would gather around and give them money, which they would then use to buy food. Usually the memories of the group would've made her smile, but to think that it all happened because her brother died since he knew too much made her angry and confused.

Light stayed like that, thinking about her past, until she could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming around the corner of the stables and continuing until they stopped. She sat up and saw Levi standing by the corner, leaning against it with his arms crossed, his face indifferent as he watched her. "Curfew does apply to you too brat." he said simply, watching as Light just rolled her eyes and threw herself back onto the hay, ignoring the captain. Levi made his usual "Tch" and walked up to the girl, kicking her legs lightly. "Oi brat!" "Go away." Levi kicked her legs again. "Brat." "I said go away." Another kick. "Just because we had a nice moment this morning doesn't mean you can go around doing whatever you want." he stated, only to get completely ignored by Light, who merely raised her arm and covered her eyes with it. Levi sighed, seeing as he was getting nowhere, and jumped up on the hay bale, sitting on the end of it. "Why are you out here Light?" "I'm thinking." "About?" "About jumping off the roof, why do you care?" she snapped back, not in the mood too talk. Levi scoffed and turned around so he was facing her. "Are you done with your temper tantrum?" he asked in a bored tone, looking down at the clearly irritated girl next to him. "Are you done being a stuck up bi-" "Watch it." Levi cut her off before she could snap at her again, his tone reminding her that he was still her captain. "Just go away." Light mumbled, turning over so she was lying with her back towards Levi.

Upon realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, Levi sighed and lied down next to her, putting his arm over her and pulling her close to him, catching her off guard. "What's bothering you?" he asked, this time in a softer tone. "Right now? Everything." she said, turning around to face him. "This morning I found out my brother was probably killed because he had some big ass secret to tell you idiots, then you start flirting with me, then Eren flirts with me! Believe me, I'm not dumb, but my brain isn't big enough to process everything happening and stay focused on the expedition! So I'm sorry if it all came crashing down on me right here!"

The two of them stayed quiet for a while, the only thing keeping them from complete silence was the slightly rugged breathing from lashing out. Levi sighed yet again, placing his hand on Light's cheek. "Are you calm now?" "Yes..." "Don't think about everything so much. For now, just focus on surviving the expedition." Light frowned, she couldn't tell if Levi was worried or didn't think she was good enough. "You make it sound like you don't think I will survive right now..." "That's not it." "Then what is it?" Light sat up while frowning, confused about both her emotions and the signals Levi was sending her. "It's... I can't tell you." she was taken aback at this. Why couldn't he tell her? "What do you mean?" "No matter how I say it it's gonna come out wrong." "Just say it already." Levi took a deep breath, seemingly nervous about coming out with whatever was on his mind. "Like I said this morning... Ever since I saw you I've wanted to be close to you... Especially after I recognized you two days ago..." That made Light frown slightly, not understanding what he was saying. "Recognized me...? You mean because of my brother?" he shook his head. "Partly... But I realized I had seen you somewhere else. From before you enlisted. I saw you on the streets once, you were performing with some other people, I remember thinking you looked beautiful." Light blushed when Levi revealed he had seen her back then, she became even more embarrassed when he called her beautiful. "I told you, it comes out wrong... And creepy..." while he was right, she somehow understood what he meant anyways. Light remained silent however, wanting Levi to get a little embarrassed since he was usually so stoic. "I take the fact that you're silent as a sign to stop?" "No I just like hearing you get all shy." Light giggled at how Levi blushed. He actually blushed. Twenty minutes ago she would've have thought she was crazy to even think he was capable of blushing. But here he was, cheeks pink.

Suddenly his eyes changed, the blush faded away, and he smirked ever so slightly. "Shy huh?" he put his hands on Light's shoulders, pushing her down onto the hay then placing his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her with a gleam in his eyes that Light couldn't quite place. Levi placed a hand on Light's chin, lifting it up ever so slightly and leaned down, kissing her softly. For a moment Light was shocked, but quickly came to and closed her eyes, welcoming the kiss.

After a few moments Levi raised his head, opening his eyes to once again look down at Light, who looked back into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." he said after a moment of silence. He was right of course, it was wrong in so many ways. Levi was older than her by plenty of years, he was her captain and Light herself should know better since she was already flirting with Eren. But she couldn't help it, not matter how much or how hard she thought about it she couldn't help but get those butterflies in her stomach whenever she spent time with either of the guys. She couldn't help that every time they hugged her, every time they spoke to her as if she was the most important thing in the world, made her heart flutter. She just couldn't help but slowly falling for the both of them.

Finally Light spoke up, her voice soft as she reached up to stroke Levi's cheek with her thumb. "No it's ok... I liked it." Levi looked at her and smiled slightly, placing his hand over hers. "I'm glad... Now we really do need to go back. My squad will start to wonder where I went." he got up, grabbing Light's hand and pulling her up and off the hay, this time without any resistance from the girl. "Yeah, let's g back..." she said, carefully testing her limits by not letting go of Levi's hand as they walked back to the building together. Levi looked down at their hands, shaking his head with a small smile before putting his stoic face back on, yet not letting go of her hand. As they walked Levi turned to her, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Where in the formation are you?" "Right wing, south east of the center ring... I heard you and Eren were going to be in the right wing too?" something changed in Levi's face changed for a second before his face returned to normal. Light couldn't quite put her finger on it, perhaps it was worry for her? "Yeah. Though I'll probably be out of your sight." that comment made Light sure that the look she had seen on his face was worry, it had to be, right?

They approached the door to Light's room, said girl opening it and stepping inside. She turned around and quickly kissed his cheek, making sure there wasn't anyone around to see them. Levi gave her a small smile, whispering a gentle "Goodnight." before turning around and leaving. Light closed her door, undressing and putting on her pajamas, throwing herself into bed. The more she thought about Levi she couldn't help but smile widely, only for it to wash away in an instant as thoughts of Eren came to her. Oh god. How could she have done this to him? Only moments before she and Levi kissed she had been snuggling with Eren in the exact same place. Not only that but now she was leading Levi on too? "I'm the worst..." she mumbled to herself, trying to make her thoughts make sense. Needless to say she couldn't. No matter how hard she thought, how she twisted and turned, she just couldn't come up with a moment she spent with either guy that hadn't made her heart flutter or cheeks flush over. Light made up her mind about only one thing that night, she had to tell them about how she felt.

Hi there! Hope you've been enjoying this fic so far! It's a rewrite of a semi-popular fanfiction I had on wattpad a few years ago. In an effort to cope with my depression I decided to get back into writing and so I thought I would rewrite the fic to better suit my original vision I had for it. Thanks for reading! Feel free to check it out on wattpad! My username is imQueenOfTheCastle


	4. Crazy Little Thing (Called Love)

The next few days had been the worst days that Light had had in a while, which is saying something since it was only weeks ago that she had gone through the hell that was Trost. But alas, in the days after Light and Levi shared their kiss she hadn't had a chance to speak to neither Eren nor Levi. Every time she tried there were either other people around or she'd get the "I'm busy right now." from Levi and the "I'm not allowed to leave right now." from Eren and frankly she was getting tired of it. But alas, her moment came, finally, during training one day. For once they were told to just train independently, build up their flexibility for better usage of ODM gear and so forth, so Light figured she'd just go over to some quiet corner of the training grounds and stretch. 

Her stretching continued uninterrupted for the remainder of the training, until she heard the sounds of footsteps coming up behind her as she rather casually did a handstand. "You know training's over right?" she heard the voice of Eren saying with a joking tone. Light laughed a little and easily got back on her feet, smiling at the boy in front of her. "Your point?" "We get to spend some time together..." He took her hand in his, pulling her away towards a patch of grass a few feet away. "Wait won't you get in trouble?" "I already asked for permission. Don't worry. Besides, now you get to tell me whatever it is you've been trying to tell me all week." Light sighed and let Eren drag her along, realizing he was right, she probably wouldn't get a much better opportunity. 

The two sat down in the shade cast by the tree, leaning against the big trunk and enjoying the sounds of the nature around them. If it were up to Light she would stay like this forever, it was calm, serene even. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Light realized she had to start talking when Eren gently put his hand over hers and scooted a little closer. A week ago she would've welcomed the approach, but now she knew it would only hurt him in the long run. She slowly moved her hand away, instead poking his arm gently. "Hey... I... About that thing I needed to tell you..." Eren nodded, worried that he had done something wrong. "Oh god how do I tell you this... I... I kinda..." "Just tell me." "I kissed Levi and I think I have a crush on both of you." she said in a hurry, had Eren not known her for as many years as he had then he might not have understood everything she said. Unfortunately, he did understand, every single word. "You and captain Levi kissed...?" Light nodded, Eren clearly hurt by her actions, looking away from his face in shame. "And you're starting to like both of us...?" he continued, trying to come to terms with everything he was hearing. 

Light sat in silence waiting for Eren to react, she thought maybe he would get angry, run away or go to confront Levi, but surprisingly he was calm, almost calculating. "Does he know about us?" he finally asked, Light only responding by shaking her head. "I mean... There's barely an us, not that I don't like you, but by the time I wanted there to be an us I was catching feelings for Levi." Eren nodded, the frown he sported giving away his sadness. "So is that what you wanted to tell me? That you're gonna be with the captain?" Light shook her head feverishly, hoping he would understand what she was going to tell him. "No! I just... I need time to clear my thoughts and make my choice. But, I can't do that and focus on the expedition at the same time... So until we get back I'm not gonna think about anything close to romance... When we get back I'll make up my mind." This seemed to cheer Eren up somehow. He turned ot her and grinned, sneaking in a kiss on her cheek before standing up. "That means I've still got a chance." Light couldn't help but laugh, the usual butterflies in her stomach coming back to her as she looked up at Eren, blushing slighty at how determined he looked. Never in a million years did she think Eren would be willing to wait for her, but apparently he was, which only made the butterflies worse. "Right. Well this means no more flirting until we get back, yes?" she asked and stood up, cheeks still flushed as she held out her hand for Eren to shake, which he did in a rather dramatic fashion, causing them both to burst out laughing. 

The two started walking back towards the main building, making some casual small talk on their way there. But, of course, they ended up talking about the situation again. It was mostly just repeating what had already been said. Right before they were entering Eren stopped Light, grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a hug. "I just... No matter what happens I'll always be your friend, ok?" Light smiled, blushing at the sudden hug, and nodded in agreement, holding onto him tightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" Light mumbled, reluctantly letting go of the hug and walking inside the building with Eren.

It wasn't until that evening that Light got a chance to talk to Levi. Light had missed her opportunity to talk to him after supper so once everyone had gone to bed she might have climbed out of her window and sat down at her usual spot on the hay in the stables to think aout her day, not thinking she'd see Levi coming around the corner looking equally as surprised to see her. "Brat what're you doing out of bed?" "Um... Sleepwalking...?" "Nice try. Back to your room." Light had to hold in her laughter at how much like a mom he sounded. Not that she'd ever say that to his face. But she remained sitting on the hay, taking Levi's hand into her own and pulling on it a little, signaling him to sit down. He seemed to catch the hint since he sat down next to her, sighing like it was the most exhausting thing in the world. "What now?" "I... No we need to talk." Instantly his mood shifted, going from strict captain to worried out of his mind. "Shit is it about the kiss? I'm sorry I should ahve never-" "No it's not that! Well it's kinda that... But also not." He looked at her like she was insane for a moment. "What?" Light took a deep breath before doing what she had done to Eren, aka blurt everything out and hope for the best. "I think I'm crushing on you and Eren." Levi remained confused, only hearing the words 'think', 'you' and 'Eren'. "Care to repeat that?" he commented dryly. "I... I think I might be falling for you... And Eren... At the same time..." Levi shook his head, trying to wrap his head around it. "Since when did the brat become a part of this equation?" Light lowered her head and mumbled a little bit. "Since before we started flirting..." Yet again Levi was silent for a moment before reaching over to Light and placing two fingers under her chin, lifting her face up so she would look at him. "So you're trying to tell me you and the brat are a thing?" Light started to blush and tried to turn away, only for Levi to move her back. "We're not a thing... Just like you and I aren't a thing!" for half a second Levi seemed hurt, but in the next he seemed to understand what she meant. They weren't a couple, not had they gone on any dates, they kissed once and had a few flirtacious moments. He seemed content with her answer, though curious for more. "So what did you want to tell me?" "That... That we have to stop doing this..." she moved his hand away from her face, holding it in her hand instead. "I need a clear head for the expidition... I can't be going around thinking about what boy I like more when people's lives are at stake... So just until we come back, no more flirting. After we're home again I'll make up my mind." For once her voice was firm, knowing Levi would be harder to convince than Eren. "Alright, fair deal." "Wait what? You're not gonna argue?" "Why would I do that? The brat has no chance." Levi actually had the audacity to smirk at her, causing Light to punch his arm lightly. "Hey, I'll have you know he's got plenty that you don't." "Like what?" "How about an already established friendship with me?" Levi chuckled a little and shook his head. "Fair point. However..." he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Once we're back I'll make you mine." Quickly he sneaked a kiss on her cheek, much like Eren had, before pulling her up on her feet and dragged her back to her room, with many protests along the lines of 'Please just five more mintues' and 'My god you're a party pooper'. 

When Light woke up the next day she had a bad gut feeling about something. As she got up and got dressed the feeling just got worse and worse, following her to the dining hall where she sat down and had breakfast with everyone else. The entire time she was distracted, barely touching her food, the pit in her stomach only growing bigger and bigger. Why did she feel like this? What was her gut telling her to avoid? 

Light's gut feeling stuck with her for the rest of the day, making everyone around her worry about her gloomy demeaneur, her gut was usually right about danger. Some of her friends tried to talk to her, like Eren and Reiner, but she actively avoided the conversations, hopng she was wrong. But alas, she wasn't.

That night she was in her room, having just fallen asleep, when she was awoken by the sound of glass shattering, followed by a distinct 'thump' on her bedroom floor. Light sat up and looked at her floor, shocked at what she saw. On her floor was the remnants of her window along with a stone. "What the hell?!" she half yelled out, stepping out of bed and avoiding the glass, going over to her window and looking out to see if she could see someone. But the moment she looked out another stone came flying, catching her off guard and hitting her right across the left eye. She screamed out in pain, covering her eye with her hand and backing up a few steps. As she backe dup however she did so into the glass, scremaing out again as shards embedded themselves into the soles of her feet. In a panicked state she stumbled over to the desk, holding onto it for support as her right eye filled with tears while her left eye was swelling up rather quickly. She tried opening her left eye, but in the end she could only see red as blood drippied into it.

Light could hear the sounds of people coming out of their rooms, urging her to stand up and stumble towards the door, she had to get away form the window so she wouldn't get hit again. In her panic Light somehow managed to open the door, despite her vision damaged, and practically collapsed on the floor outside her room due to pain. It was Mikasa who got to her first, kneeling down next to her, pulling Light up onto her lap and holding her, trying ot get a response from her. "Krista go get the captain and Hanji, now!" she yelled at the small blonde girl who nodded and ran off. "Light! Hey Light can you hear me?" she tried to get a response form the brunette in her lap but got nothing apart from a few mumbles. The last Light could hear before passing out completely were the sounds of Levi's strict voice barking out orders.

That morning Light woke up, opening her eyes only for the left one to be blocked by something. She slowly sat up, reaching up to touch her eye and feel the bandage, the events of that night coming back to her. The window, getting hit with a rock, stepping on glass... As her memories came back so did the pain of her injuries. She wiggled her feet a little, gritting her teeth in pain as the soles of her feet started stinging. The sudden movements seemed to alert Levi that she had woken up because she felt the bed dip on her left side, having to turn her head to look at him. "What're you doing in my room...?" she asked, still not fully awake or aware of where she was. Levi only smiled slightly taking her hand into his. "You're in my room idiot..." "What?" "Yeah... Got blood all over me and my bed too." "You did this?" she touched the bandage over her eye, blushing slightly. "No, Hanji did." "Oh... I'll have to thank her later..." she mumbled, laying back down on the bed and letting out a deep breath. Levi lied down next to her, worried about how she was feeling. "Hey... What happened?" he asked carefully, makng sure to keep some space between them as per her wishes from two days ago. "I'm not sure... I woke up when someone threw a rock through my window. I went up to look out and got hit, back into the glass and panicked..." "Someone threw a stone through your window?" she nodded sighing in half annoyance half confusion. "Is... Is my eye going to be ok?" Levi nodded, carefully taking her hand into his and stroking the back of her palm. "Hanji said there was minimal damage to the actual eye... But it'll probably scar." Panic suddenly hit Light and she practically shot up into a sitting position. "Shit! The expedition! I'm still cleared to go right?!" Levi held back a chuckle, how could she care about that right now? "You should be fine by then. Hanji said your feet will be fine by the time we leave. But take it easy these first few days." "Good thing I'm not known for my looks..." she joked, yet again placing a hand on the bandage covering her eye, sighing and thinking about who could've done this. 

Little did she know the offender was standing outside the room, listening in on the conversation with a sour look on their face, dissappointed that Light would be fine. "Next time..." they mumbled before walking away, planning their next move.


	5. Ain't no Rest (For the Wicked)

The weeks end came and went faster than Light imagined. While she was back on her feet and running around like usual there was still some stinging when she walked, but she could easily bear with the pain. Eren had been pestering her about finding out who tried to turn her into a cyclops but Light couldn't find it in her to care too much, there were more important things to care for. The bandages had come off her eye and she would be lying if she said that she hated the way the cut went over her eye like some villain in a childrens book. But alas, she was finally getting back into form, the feeling of ODM gear lifting her spirits in an instant.

As the next week came along and went away the time for the expidition outside the walls had arrived. Light was fully back, zero pain, she was ready, excited even. The morning of their departure she woke up early, got dressed and had her breakfast before anyone of her friends had even left bed. The only people in the dining hall besides herself were Erwin along with all the squad leaders. By the time she had put her dishes away her friends came into the hall, some of them looking nervous while some of them remained their normal selves. She gave them a quick hello before leaving to mentally prepare herself. 

Once everyone had geared up, the every carrige had been loaded and everyone had mounted their horses the scouting legion left their HQ to embark on the 57th expedition. They passed through the gate of the wall, dozens of people gathering along the sides of the road to bid them farewell on their way out. Once outside the wall they started their journey towards Eren's basement in Shiganshina. Within minutes they expanded into the formation, Light giving a goodbye wave to Eren who looked back one last time to her before she rode off to take her place in the right wing. Before she and Reiner separated they gave each other a high five, Light jokingly telling him not to wet himself while she was gone. 

The formation moved on as planned, using the smoke signal system to relay information and act out on it. However even Light knew that things had gone too smoothly, while the formation and smoke system was ingenius, it had gone too well, things were too quiet. Right as she thought about it she could hear the sounds of titan footsteps in the distance. She turned around to see if anyone had fired any smoke signals, but there was none to be found. Slowly Light felt her nerves getting to her, turning back to look ahead and see if Reiner was within her line of sight but unfortunately he wasn't. "Shit..." she took a deep breath, looking around herself one more time, now seeing the figure of what looked like a large titan to her upper right. For a moment it was just standing there, turning its head to look at Light as she rode her horse, Light realized that it couldn't had gotten there without alerting the outer right wing, so how had it gotten this far? All of a sudden the titan started running straight for the center of the formation, seemingly ignoring Light in favor of the center. "Abnormal..." she mumbled, grabbing a black smoke charge and firing it off in hopes of managing to warn the people ahead of her, trying to ride faster so she wouldn't lose sight of it. The titan however proved to be faster than her horse.

After a little while of not seeing the titan Light rode over a hill, once over the peak she could see the titan having stopped along with three figures riding behind it. "Come on boy..." she said to the horse, encouraging it to ride faster so she could catch up to them. Within minutes she had caught up to the trio, realizing it was Jean, Armin and Reiner. "Is everyone ok?" she asked as she rode up next to Reiner and allowed her horse to slow down a little. "Yeah, Armin's a little shaken up though." Reiner said while nodding towards the smaller blonde. "We can't let that abnormal get to the center, we need to stop it." she said, looking forward at the titan in front of them. "It's not an abnormal. It's a titan shifter, like Eren." Armin said firmly, for once looking confident about something. "You sure?" he nodded, looking up ahead. "We have to stop it before it gets to Eren." Light looked confused. "Eren? I thought he was in the right wing like us? It's way past his position right now." Armin shook his head. "They've told us different positions. My guess is he's in the center rear, it's the safest position of the formation." Light felt a lump forming in her throat as she suddenly started feeling worried for Levi and Eren. Levi had lied to her that night, which explained why he looked so bothered when she mentioned their positions. "Please be ok..." she mumbled to herself, making a silent promise to hug both of them when she saw them. "We have to stop it before it can get there." Jean said, earning nods from the other 3 in the group. "Pull up your hoods. If she's looking for Eren she won't kill us before she can confirm we're not Eren." Armin said while pulling up his hood, everyone doing the same. "Alright... We'll spread out. Jean go for the ankles, Reiner and I will take the other side, I'll go for the eyes while Reiner goes for the neck. If we can time it properly from all fronts she won't be able to avoid all of us." Light said, knowing Armin wasn't a great fighter. Him getting involved in a takedown would only put them all on more danger. 

They took their places, riding up next to the titan, and got ready, Jean on her left and Light and Reiner on her right. Jean was the first to move, his wire attaching to her right ankle, launching himself to cut at her ankles. As soon as Light had seen Jean move she made a move as well, shooting her wire up to the titans left shoulder so she could swing around to the front. As she jumped off her horse and swung through the air Jean flew under her, going for the titans ankles, while Light swung upwards, passing the titans shoulder. Just as they were going to close in and make thier cuts, the titan stopped moving, turning around and crouching. Light instantly retracted her wire, sensing an incoming offense from the titan, which she was right in doing. The titan made a move to grab Jean wire, only for her to take a few steps forward, punching Armin on his horse, launching him into the air. From her position, Light could see the titan yet agian going for Jeans wire, causing the brunette to shoot her wire into the titans wrist and with incredible speed flying towards it and cutting the titans wrist, stopping it from killing Jean. Light landed on the ground, stumbling for a few steps before running towards Armin, grabbing the gear that had flown off him on her way there. She looked back for a second seeing Jean trying to go for its neck, narrowingly escaping when the titan almost got his wire. 

When she got to Armin she grabbed him, flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled him ver to a small grouping of trees for cover. When they looked back over to the titan Reiner was flying through the air in an attempt to cut its nape, only to get caught out and grabbed by the titan. "Reiner!" Light screamed, watching in horror as the titan started squeezing him in her hand. There was no way she would let this happen, she would not let him die at the hands of that monster. Memories of Reiner and Light growing close during their trainee days flashed by her eyes, getting rid of any hesitation she had left in her. Light had to get him out of the titans grip no matter what.

"Stay here." she told Armin, dropping his gear by his feet while she ran towards the titan, her wire shooting into its hip, Light jumping off the ground and swinging up in the air, managing to land on its shoulder. This seemed to distract the titan from crushing one o her best friends since the titan tried to swat Light away with its free hand. As the giant hand came toward her, Light shot her wire into the titans head pulling herself towards it and made a move to stab it in its eye. However, just as the titan tried to grab Light, she used the titans face as a platform to push off, backflipping over its hand and landing on its arm with her hands first, jamming her blades into it, causing the titan to lighten its grip on Reiner. He took this opportunity to cut off the titans fingers surrounding him, freeing himself of its grip and going back to the ground with Light following him closely. "You ok?!" she yelled at him once they were back on the ground, running towards Armin and Jean by the trees. "I'm fine!" he responded, giving her a grin and thumbs up. 

They looked back to see the titan looking at them for a moment before running back off towards the center of the formation. "She's good I'll give her that..." Jean mumbled as Reiner wrapped Armin's head with a bandage. "We need to get going before we lose the formation... Or get caught out by titans." Light said, whistling for her horse who came running back almost instantly, nudging against her chest with its head. "Hey boy..." she mumbled, gently storking its neck. Reiner did the same, his horse also coming rather quickly. Jean however was not as lucky. No matter how much he whistled his horse didn't seem to come back, causing a very panicked Armin to realize that one of them would have to stay behind, an idea he vocalized and was promptly shut down by Light. "We're both small, we'll fit on my horse until we can reach another squad and get a spare horse." she said, looking over at Jean who was still whistling. "No way, we'll never be fast enough with two people on to catch up with anyone, let alone now." Light couldn't help but think that he was right, not that she said that out loud, the last thing she wanted to do was leave someone behind. If it came down to it who would they leave? Not Reiner or her, they were the two best out of the four, Jean was also pretty skilled with his ODM gear but Armin's brains were also very valuble. The smaller of the blondes suddenly grabbed his bag, taking out a smoke chrage and firing a purple flare, the signal for an emergency. "Three minutes Armin, then we make our choice." Reiner said, going over to his horse to load the stuff back on. Light did the same, looking down at Armin who was still on the ground, knowing they would likely have to leave him behind due to his head injury.

Luckily however, they soon noticed someone coming to their aid, in the not too far distance they could see Krista on her horse along with what looked like Jean's horse. "You guys! Are you ok?" she yelled as she came up to them, Light almost laughing at how concerned she was. WIthin a minute they had all mounted their horses and carried on to catch up with the formation, telling Krista about what had happened. "So she's headed towards Eren?" Krista asked in a worried tone, Light's anxiety growing as she heard those words. She didn't like it one bit. The titan was smart, agile, tacticle even, in all honesty Light was sure even Levi and his squad would have trouble. Light did not like those odds one bit. While the other four were talking Light was getting lost in thought, zoning out and letting her body move on its own as she thought about Eren and Levi. She couldn't blindly trust in Erwin's command like everyone else, how could she when there still was no retreat order despite the message of the right wing being largely wiped out definitely having made it there. If Eren shifted he could fight the titan, but Light knew as well as aanyone else that Eren was far too tempramental to stay in control in a brawl. 'I'm being too negative. Levi and Eren aren't alone, they have the rest of the special ops, they'll be fine.' she told herself, trying to stay optimistic.

Her thoughts continued to wander until she was snapped out of it by Reiner giving her arm a punch. "Ow! Dude what the hell?" she glared at him while the blonde only laughed and pointed at the forest of giant trees in front of them. When had they gotten here? How lost in thought had she actually been? "New orders. Head up the tree. No titans can enter the forest." "Right..." they quickly used their ODM gear to get up to the thick branches, the rest of the 104th already up there waiting for them. "So now we're glorified bodyguards?" she asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree she was in. "Seems like it..." Reiner said, looking out towards the land in front of them. "How are oyu on gas?" she asked Reiner, knowing he too had engaged against the female titan, but also because she needed to talk about something to keep her mind off Eren and Levi. "I should be fine, barely used any gas at all. You?" "Should be fine too." Light sighed and went over to where Reiner had now sat down on the branch, sitting down next to him and patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you made it back there dude. For a second I thought I was too late." Reiner looked at her and grinned, flinging his arm around her shoulders. "You worry too much Light. I've still got some fight left in me." she laughed a little and nodded, feeling better already after hearing him joke it off. "I hope so, remember you promised to show us your hometown some day?" "And I will so you better survive until that happens." the two laughed a little, seemingly bringing the mood of the rest of the group up as well. 

The squad stayed up in the trees for a while, killing off any stray titans but in the large scheme of things were doing nothing, with no signs of new orders. Their calm mood soon crumbled however when a loud roar could be heard from the forest, causing Sasha in particular to panic. "I know that scream! It's the sound of an animal with nothing left to lose!" Light heard her screaming while they in the distance could see a large hoard of titans coming out from the trees in front of them. "Shit..." Reiner mumbled and stood up, Light doing the same. The squad leader reacted instantly, looking out at the group up in the trees. "Who is the fastest with their ODM gear here?" He asked them, nobody quite wanting to name themselves or someone else. It was Mikasa who finally spoke up. "Light sir! Sergeant Shadis said she was the fastest he'd seen in years." he nodded and looked over at the small brunette. "Go as fast as you can and warn the commander! Tell him we can't keep them occupied here for long! Now!" she nodded and gave everyone a quick goodbye before jumping off the branch, shooting her wire into a tree off in the distance and flying into the forest, giving one last look to the huge hoard of titans ocming their way. 

Light easily made it through the forest, thanking whatever gods there were for her small frame, approaching what looked like the female titan on her knees with hundreds of arrows with ropes holding her in place. She spotted the commander instantly, landing on the same branch as him and saluting. "Sir I was sent to deliver a messge from out squad Leader!" She could see Levi standing on the titans nape, looking up a he heard her voice with a look of surprise on his face. "What is it?" "A large number of-" she was cut off byt the sounds of titans coming out from the forest and eating away at the female titan. Levi quickly got out of there, landing by Erwin and Light as they all watched the titans devour the female titan. "Sir a large group of titans were coming towards the entrance to the forest. By now they're probably distracted by the soldiers stationed on the branches but we don't know for how long. There's too many to efficiently kill them all." Erwin's face remained stoic while Levi looked rather annoyed. "The bitch lured them here with her roar?" he said, looking down at the cloud of smoke where the female titan used to be. "We retreat for now." Erwin stated, using his ODM gear to go to another group of soldiers and leaving Levi and Light alone for a moment. "I can't believe you actually caught her." the girl stated simply, causing Levi to give her a strange look. "Her? You mean..." "Armin figured it out pretty quickly. We also figured out that you gave everyone different positions for Eren." he sighed and gave her a look. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you." Light laughed a little and shook her head. "Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're ok. We almost lost Armin and Reiner." Levi was taken aback at that. "You tried to attack her?" he looked almost angry that she had done such a stupid thing, causing Light to get defensive. "We had no idea that Erwin had a plan laid out, our orders were to eliminate any abnormals, which we tried to do." Levi yet again sighed and looked around for a moment before giving Light a much needed hug. "I just... I'm glad you're ok." Light hugged him back for a moment before pushing him away, getting ready to leave.

As they were on their way back, Light was ordered to come with Eren and the special ops squad, Erwin stating that the more capable soldiers with Eren the better. She refilled her gas, got new blades and was told that there would be a horse for her when they got out of the forest. Before they left Eren and her took the opportunity share a hug, Light having worried sick ever since Armin figured out the female titan was after him. "I'm so happy you're ok." she mumbled into his chest, holding him tight. He was about to respond when the voice of Oluo could be heard calling for them. "Ok lovebirds let's get out of here!" the two let go of their hug, blushing a little bit as they made their way over to the special ops and started making their way out of the forest. 

Oluo turned around and looked at Eren and Light, starting to mess with them almost instantly. "Why is this newbie coming along with us anyways?" he nodded over to Light, who considered speed up and kicking him in the face for that comment, but alas she stayed put. "Commander Erwin seems to think she's capable enough to keep up." Eld commented. Oluo looked her up and down and shook his head. "I don't see it." Before Light could respond herself Eren came to her rescue. "You should've seen her in Trost! Light killed six titans all on her own!" "Eren!" Light tried to get him to shut up, blushing a little at the praise he was giving her. "You're making it sound way cooler than it is. I had the high ground, it was easy from there." Eld looked confused for moment. "You took out five titans on your own? Seems like she's more than capable of keeping up then. Wouldn't you say Olou? It's not like she's peed her pants yet either." Light burst out lauhging at that comment, looking over at the blonde. "Why would I piss my pants?" Eld grinned and nodded towards Petra and Olou. "Those two did their first expedition." Petra looked horrified, her face turning beet red as she yelled out. "S-Shut up!" "Petra is that true?" Eren asked with a surprised face. "It sure is, for the record I didn't." Eld added in, earning the wrath of of Olou. "Shut it idiot! I have more kills than you do, which means I'm better!" "Kills isn't what makes a good soldier." While Eld and Olou bickered Eren seemed hung up on the pee story. "Wait Petra, did you just spray it on everyone?!" Light could tell that he was going through possible scenarios in his mind, making her laugh at how cute he was. "Guys quiet! Do you think we're at a picnic?!" Guther yelled from the front, Light bursting out laughing, her stomach almost hurting at how sensetive they were. 

Soon after than they had seen the green smoke flare signal from Levi, Gunther responding with a green flare of his own before they started heading towards the rendevous point.

They soon caught up with who they thought was the captain, but something felt off to Light. For starters the figure looked too tall, not to mention they had their blades drawn and hood up. "Wait a minute..." she mumbled, quickly realizing that it was the perpetrator who was inside the female titan. The person suddenly dashed towards Gunther but Light was quick to react, drawing her blades in an instant and speeding up towards Gunther. "Look out!" she yelled, managing to block the persons blades with her own by knocking Gunther to the side. The unknown attack whizzed past them, everyone avoiding getting cut, as GUnther managed to stabilize himself. "Thank you." he told Light, who only nodded, switching blades since her old ones were unusable from the previous contact. "Protect Eren, they could turn into a titan at any given second!" They changed formation so Eren was in the back again keeping their eyes on the perpetraitor. 

Suddenly they slowed down, dissappearing from their vision, the group instantly becoming alarmed. "She's gonna change!" Eld warned. Not soon after that they could see the lightning, the sudden appearance of the female titan coming out of the shadows. "She's here!" Olou yelled, everyone staying alert and anticipating an attack at any given time. Eren panicked, raising his hand to bite it, only for everyone in the special ops to talk him out of it. "Don't you trust us?" Olou yelled, seemingly shaking some sense into Eren, Petra driving it home completely. "Don't you?" Eren lowered his hand, turning around and speeding up ahead, letting the rest of the group deal with the female titan. Gunther looked over to Light, nodding towards the titan. "Follow our lead! If commander Erwin thinks you can keep up you should have no trouble at all!" Light smiled at him, and nodded. "I won't get in your way!" Gunther seemed content and grinned for a moment before he and Eld charged towards the titan, causing it to reach for them. They both whizzed back away from its grasp, Petra and Olou using this time to charge forward and take out the titans eyes. 

Upon realizing it couldn't see, the titan leaning against a tree and covering it's neck to protect whoever it was controlling it. At this point Eld rasied his arm, pointing with his other hand at his upper arms, signalling where the other were to attack the titan. He then pointed at Light, who immediately nodded ready for an order, and pointed at his legs. Light realized what they were trying to do. Without a sngle word uttered they had just informed the squad of the plan. Cut away at the arms until it can't cover its neck, while Light cut away at the legs to force it to sit down. 

WIthin an instant everyone had mobilized, Light dashing to a tree opposite the titan, slashing at it's knees and severing the muscle on top of it, changing direction mid air and going back to the same tree, this time speeding towards it's other knee, causing it to sit down. The rest of the squad mobolized in pairs, slashing away at it's arms, eventually getting it to drop the arms and expose its neck. Eld then signalled at Light, making a u motion with his hand while the other hand pointed at the titans neck. Light realized he was signaling for her to go up high, pretend to have another go at the legs and then go for the neck. She nodded, taking off straight up before pushing down, speeding towards the knees before going back up. Just as she did so however, the titan opened one of its eyes, opening its mouth just at Light was in front of it. 'Shit!' she quickly thought of a counter, knowing there was no way she was getting out unharmed. But she could still come out alive. Thanks to Light's reflexes she managed to turn her body, effectively going at its mouth with her feet first. This allowed her to raise one of her legs as the titan closed its mouth, putting it agains the titans teeth and preventing herself from going further into its mouth. The titan still bit down, Light screaming out in pain as she felt her leg shattering under the pressure of the titans jaws. Turning its head, the titan flung Light to the side, letting her leg go, still attached to her body thank god, and sending her flying into a tree before hitting the ground, probably breaking a few ribs on her way down, knocking her out cold. 

This dettered the rest of the squad form engaging further, retreating for a moment, Gunther coming down to take Light off the ground before the titan could fully recover. Unfortunately Eren had turned around to see it all, tears forming in his eyes as he screamed out "LIGHT!" thinking he had just seen the girl he cared for more than anything in the world die. Changing direction of his ODM gear in an instant, and charging at the female titan who had stood up fully, preparing to chase after the squad members. The titan changed its mind without hesitation when Eren got her attention, he sped towards her and despite the protests of the squad he bit down hard on his hand the familiar lightining appearing before Eren's titan formed and let out a roar, rag clear in its eyes. Gunther watched from afar, wrapping an arm around Light's waist and carrying her up into the air and subsequently the safety of one of the giant branches too high up for the female titan to reach. "Oluo, Eld, Petra get over here!" he yelled out, knowing it was too dangerous to be close to the two titans who were about to get into an all out brawl. The squad listened, landing on the same branch as Gunther, Petra going to tend to Light's injuries. .

Somewhere in the distance Levi had heard Eren's roar, silently cursing to himself as he changed direction and headed towards the noise. Levi being Levi, he managed to get there fast, seeing the titans battling it out from a distance, drawing his blades and getting ready to try and take the female titan down. "Captain!" Petra yelled, getting his attention long enough for him to see the unconscious body of Light, his eyes filling up with a mix of worry and rage. He made his way up to his squad, almost running over to Light before he kneeled down and looked at her bloody leg. "Tch. That beast do it?" he nodded over to the female titan. "Yes sir. She's lucky she managed to think and react as fast as she did. Any one of us wouldn't have survived that." Petra said, finsihing wrapping up Light's leg. "We'll have to give up on taking it out, securing Eren is the main priority." Levi stated, standing back up. "Eld, Gunther. You two take out its heels. Oluo go for its eyes if you get a safe shot at it. Petra stay here with Light. I'll try and get Eren out." "Yessir!" 

The squad once again mobilized, the female titan seemingly too busy dealing with Eren to notice them. As per Levi's orders, Eld and Gunther caught it by surprise as they cut into its heels while Levi managed to land on Erens shoulder. "Oi brat! Who the hell told you you could shift? Or are you throwing a hissy fit over Light? She's alive you idiot, so get out of there before someone actually dies." he said with an authorative tone, kicking at Eren's neck while the female titan became preoccupied with the squad. Upon hearing Light's name, Eren seemed to come to his senses somewhat, turning his big head upwards and seeing Light up in the trees, then looking back at the female titan. "I'm cutting you out of there brat." Levi stated, Eren nodding his head slowly in approval before Levi raised his blades and started to cut Eren out. This made his squad fly back up, seeing Levi get Eren, while the female titan became confused for a moment. Once it noticed Levi, who by now had Eren halfway out, it lashed out with it's hand, attempting to swat away Levi. But the raven haried man was faster, letting go of Eren and dashing towards the titans arm, spinning with his blade and following the arm up to the titans eyes, stabbing his blades into them, causing it to stumble backwards. He then pushed himself back, taking out new blades and starting to cut all over the titan with incredible speed. Meanwhile Eld had flown down to get Eren out, cutting off the last of the flesh off and pulling Eren up with him to the branch. By the time Levi saw that Eren was safe he had already made the female titan fall back to the ground, giving them all the opportunity to carry Eren and Light off and rendevous with Erwin. 

Light slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she turned her head to look around, unsure of where she was. Last thing she remembered she had tried to kill the female titan... She got her leg stuck in its mouth... Had she died? Was she in heaven now? No, if she was in heaved she wouldn't have this instense pain in her leg. "Eren... Levi..." she croaked out, her voice sore, while looking around hoping to see another human being somewhere."She's awake!" she heard someone yell, but who was it. She recognized the voice, it wasn't Eren or Levi, the voice was still familiar. "Captain she woke up!" a new voice yelled, this time significatly lighter in tone. "Petra...?" she asked, recognizing the voice of the redhead. "What happ-" "Shut up brat, you had us scared for a moment." she smiled slightly, there was the stern voice of Levi. Light blinked a few times, her vision gradually clearing up, Levi's face coming in on her right. "Is Eren ok...?" "The idiot's fine. Someone's going to get him right now." "Thank god..." she mumbled, closing her eyes again before facing the reality of what had happened. "My leg..." Levi sighed, taking her hand in his and squeezing. "It's... It's still there... But it's bad. Hanji thinks it'll be at least a month until you can walk, then another month to fully recover." "..." Light felt like crying, it was one f the worst things he could have told her. She answered him in the only way she knew how.

"Shit."


	6. Always Look (on the Bright Side of Life)

Light spent the next few days in bed her friends practically glued to her side at all times, at least one of them were with her in case she needed something, all of them insisted on eating meals with her in the room and refusing to let her get out of the bed until Hanji had cleared her. Said woman seemed to take pleasure in seeing Light grow more and more restless. Staying true to their promises both Levi and Eren had held their distance, not in the sense that they didn't visit but neither of them had tried to get romantic with her. But as time went by Light couldn't help but feel incredibly bored in her bedrest. "Hanji~ Please just let me go outside once~" said woman laughed and shook her head. "No way little spitfire! Your leg needs to rest, that means no excessive movement." she grinned at the small girl and finished the daily examination of the girls leg. "Just have someone carry me around again then." "But since you're stuck here... We can have a chat! Just between the two of us!" she seemed far too excited about chatting, leading Light to think she had an ulterior motive. Had Eren sent her to spy? Maybe Levi? "Chat...?" she asked the fellow brunette. "That's right." she took Light's hand in her own and had a scary look on her face. What had she gotten herself into?

Hanji sat down next to Light on the bed with a grin on her face, leaning in close to her. "So... What's going on with you and my favorite little cleaning fairy?" she finally asked, Light instantly blushing and turning away. "Nothing! Why would anything be going on with me and the Captain?" Hanji laughed a little as if Light had said the best joke in all the three walls. "Something must be going on. Why else would he take you to his own room after that incident with the stone? Not to mention he comes here every day... It's suspicious to say the least." Light just sat there, her cheeks getting more and more red as Hanji pried into the relationship. 

The two shared an awkward silence, Hanji giving Light a knowing look that said 'You might as well tell me', eventually the younger of the two gave up. "Fine! What do you want to know?" "Are you two dating? Did you kiss yet? Does he give you cute pet names? Is he mad at you for getting his bedsheets bloody? Is that big blonde friend of yours jealous?" Light blinked a few times, processing the questions before answering. "No, yes, no, I have no idea, why would he be jealous?" Hanji grinned, grabbing Light's shoulders and shaking them a little. "Oh please! I've seen the way he-" "Reiner." "-Reiner looks at you. You'd have to be blind not to see he has a crush on you~" Light laughed a little and shook her head, not being able to even imagine that Reiner could like her in that way. He was like an older brother, nothing more, and he knew that. "You're just reading into it too much. Besides I already have my hands full with crushes." As soon as she said that Hanji gave her an interested look, Light realizing she had said too much. "Come on Light~ I won't tell anyone." Hanji pouted like a child, causing the other girl to hold in her laughter at how childish she could be. "I just... I messed up. I led on Levi and Eren and now I don't know what to do..." "You like both of them?" she nodded. "Do they know?" she nodded again. "And Levi hasn't killed Eren?" she shook her head. "Oh this could get fun..." Hanji laughed as she got up and left the room, looking back and winking at the injured girl, who panicked and tried to run after the squad leader, only to hold her leg as pain shot up it. "Hanji get back in here you damned four eyes!"

Dinner time came around fast and Light heard a harsh knock, more like kick, on her door, disrupting her reading. She looked up, placed a bookmark, and said a quick "Come in" before putting the book away. Eren opened the door and stepped inside, somehow managing to balance two trays of dinner as he walked over to her and handing her one of the trays. Once he had set his own tray down, and went back to close the door, he finally smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "How are you holding up?" "Not great. I think I'll go insane if I stay in here any longer." she started eating, Eren laughing a little next to her as he too ate. "Still not allowed outside?" she shook her head. "I tried dealing with Hanji but she won't budge." she pouted a little, looking towards the door wishing she could fly through the air with her ODM gear again. "Trust me, she won't budge." he smiled apologetically, having first hand experience dealing with Hanji's crazy antics. 

The two sat and made some small talk as they ate, laughing and smiling together before a comfortable silence laid over the room. They both finished eating, Eren stacking the trays on each other on the nightstand and moved to sit next to Light on the bed. He gently put his hand on her bad leg, rubbing it softly. "This shouldn't have happened to you..." he mumbled, looking down at the mess that was her leg. "Eren it's fine... I'll be back to saving your butt in no time." she tried to sound optimistic, but they both knew she'd be away from duties for a while. Just as Eren was about to respond the door opened and Levi walked inside with the rest of his squad, most of them giving Light the usual sad pitiful expression that she had come to loathe. "My god did you come from a funeral? I'm injured not dead." she giggled a bit as all of them seemed to lighten up at her comment, probably realizing that she wasn't completely miserable. Levi however looked almost irritated when he laid eyes on Eren, more specifically Eren's hand on Light's knee. She hoped he didn't get the wrong impression and thought that Eren had been trying to make a move on her. "Brat, Hanji wants you in her study. Something about preparing experiments for tomorrow." Eren nodded and got up, giving Light a quick hug before making his way towards Hanji's study. 

Eren closed the door leaving Light alone with Levi and his special ops squad, the group looking rather nervous as Levi walked over to the girl and sat down on the bed where Eren had previously sat. Light could feel the atmosphere in the room getting rather dry, giving Levi a confused look. "What's going on...?" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing. Erwin hasn't approved it yet." Levi tried to explain it away but Light would not give up. "Approved what exactly?" "I said nothing." "Captain nothing means nothing. Not something that hasn't been decided yet." The rest of the squad gave Light half guilty grins when she looked to them for an answer, yet not giving any info to her. "Brat." Levi said simply, gently lifting up the thin fabric that was draped over her leg. If Levi had been any less stoic he probably would've cringed, which is however exactly what Oluo did when he peeked over the captain's shoulder. Light's leg was in short, a mess. While Hanji had managed to reposition the bones of her leg through an incision, the cut had formed a scab while most of her leg had either turnt a purple-greenish color, her whole leg having almost swelled up to twice it's normal size. It was gross, but also covered with bandages and a splint attached to it to keep her leg from healing crooked, the odd color of it was still very much visible. "It looks worse than it feels..." Light mumbled, knowing that despite the bandages it probably looked horrendous. 

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Levi sighed and put the fabric back over her leg. "I have made the request to Erwin that you, upon your recovery, be moved to my special ops squad." To say Light was stunned was an understatement. Her? For the special ops squad? She didn't know if it was a dream or not. She never doubted her abilities for a second, but the fact that it was Levi who made the request made her suspicious. The others however looked happier now that the "secret" was out. "I think you'll make a great fit!" Petra said with a beaming smile at her, Eld giving her a half smile and a thumbs up in agreement. "I don't know..." she mumbled, looking down to hide her blushing cheeks. "Well if commander eyebrows approves of it you'll still have plenty of time to make up your mind." Levi stated, giving Light a pat on her good leg. Light looked up, still unsure of this whole thing. Levi seemed to take note of this and practically shooed the others out of the room, leaving them alone. "Why are you so hesitant?" he asked as he sat back down on the bed, his whole demeanor changing to a more relaxed and soft one the moment he was alone with her. "Are you... Are you doing this because of us?" she asked him straight up, not wanting to dance around the issue. "No." "Is it because you don't think I can take care of myself so you now feel the need to have me under direct supervision at all times?" ok maybe she was getting a little paranoid. "What are you even saying? I did it because you have the skills both practically and theoretically to be a productive member of the squad." "Why me though... Mikasa is just as good as I am, same thing with Reiner." Levi sighed and took her hand into his, rubbing soft circles on the back of it. "It was an easy choice. I've taken the time to read the report on your division from Trost, taking down six titans on your own is impressive." she blushed at the praise, looking away so she wouldn't get any more flustered. "Mikasa might be your equal, but she's too emotionally driven. If we put her close to Eren on an expedition she won't do what's best for the mission, she'll do what's best for Eren. Reiner is a great fighter but it seems that he's too easy going at times, especially during missions. You're proven that you can keep a level head, that you can handle yourself both against humans and titans. That's why I want you on my squad." Light continued to blush, earning a small sigh from Levi before he gave her a small smile. "I know things are a little... Strange between us. Just know that when it comes to the scouts, I'm not showing you any favoritism." he paused for a few moments, not letting go of her hand.

"Speaking of nothing... I also came here to tell you something else." she looked up at him. "We're getting a wheelchair sent here. You'll be able to leave your room, eat in the dining hall, go outside and so on." In an instant her face brightened and she practically pulled Levi towards her and into a hug. While he did hug her back, Light could hear him chuckling before burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Brat, I'm still your captain." "What are you gonna do about it? Break my leg?" she hugged him even tighter to further emphasize her point. "I get it, I get it..." he mumbled, chuckling again. "Thank you..." she said, letting go of the embrace and smiling at the raven haired ma in front of her. "Don't thank me. It was Erwin's idea." "The commander? Why would he do that for a random soldier?" "Hanji apparently made a fuss about your 'mental well-being' and how Erwin should be 'taking care of Ren's last living relative'. Honestly, that crazy four eyes really pulled at his heartstrings." Light didn't know if she should laugh or feel bad for Erwin. Or maybe she should feel confused at the fact that everyone in the scouts seemed to know her brother. But the thought of Hanji being so adamant about her well being, to the commander himself, gave her a newfound appreciation of the crazy titan lady. 

The next week came and went and before Light knew it, Hanji came into the room grinning from ear to ear while pushing a wheel chair in front of her. "It's here!" she almost yelled. Coming up behind her Light could see Reiner giving her a thumbs up, following Hanji into the room. "Alright then. Reiner, if you wouldn't mind?" Hanji positioned the wheelchair by the side of the bed while Reiner picked up Light, who hissed in pain at first but quickly relaxed as she was placed in the chair, her injured leg sticking straight out thanks to the design of the chair. "There we go." Reiner had said as he placed her down, going around the chair and grabbing the handles and slowly steering her around towards the door. "Off to dinner!" Light exclaimed, excited to finally leave the damned room she'd been imprisoned in for so long. Once they were out the door Light looked around and had to hold back tears of joy as she saw something other than the boring old walls of her room. "Ah yes, the sweet scent of freedom." Reiner laughed from behind her, Hanji walking next to her while holding her hand. "Now, as fun as you'll want to have, under no circumstances can you leave the chair. If you're not in the chair you're in the bed. Also don't try to get in and out of the chair on your own. Oh and someone will be taking you where you need. Those are the terms of your freedom." Hanji said the last part with some extra dramatic effect, earning hr a giggle from Light, who also nodded and understood the seriousness of the terms. She knew that putting strain on her leg would only be bad in the long run. No, Light would take it easy until she was healed, then she'd go back to action. Well at least she'd try.


End file.
